warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cat RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cinderstar of ThunderClan (Talk) 17:18, July 10, 2012 Yay! ThunderClan has been created, and roleplaying is starting there. Right now I'm working on creating RiverClan. You welcome to claim any of the ThunderClan cats that are in the Roleplayer Needed Category. Roleplaying is taking place a moon after the dark Forest Battle. I'm going to make you an admin! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've already got a rules page... Can you make some templates, like for character pages or something? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Also, is ther any characters you'll want to roleplay in ThunderClan or RiverClan? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ones for character pages, that have everything like family and afflictions on it, for example. Otherwise well just be using plain old infoboxes. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess so. and Infoboxes for clans would be great! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I don't listen to her music very much. What do you mean by blankclan cat? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 19:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, a SkyClan one would be great! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 19:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ThunderClan : Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather RiverClan: Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Mothwing, Willowshine ShadowClan: Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Littlecloud WindClan: Onestar, Ashfoot, Kestralflight SkyClan: Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Echosong, Frecklewish And yes. You should add StarClan and the dark forest. Thanks! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 19:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I'll be right over there to roleplay now! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's okay. Are going to make SkyClan? I have there are issues with my Highschool schedule, so I'll be back in an hour. Splash 20:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow Is Friday the thirteenth! Yay. Splash 22:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but I applied for band, and the band class practices marching during the summer, and my brother got a letter, but I didn't. Splash 22:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you watch Hetalia? Splash 22:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Thank you! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can do that! :)Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's great! Thanks! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC)